What The Future Holds
by Eclypsis
Summary: Every one writes about Harry & Co. going to the past, meeting Lily and James etc. Well, what about the future?
1. Chapter One

A/N: I have seen way too many fics about Harry & Co. going into the past, meeting James and Lily etc. So why not make them go into the future? Please excuse the spelling mistakes! english is not usually my strong point.   
  
Disclaimer: Nothing in this story belongs to me except the plot, Alex, Anthony, Daniel and any other characters you meet who are not in the Harry Potter series. The rest belongs to the one and only J.K. Rowling.   
  
  
  
  
Hermione rushed into the Gryffindor common-room, looking as if she had just been told the library had closed down. She hurried over to where Ron and Harry were sitting and colapsed onto a big red sofa and sighed. The two boys blinked, looked at each other and shrugged. "Fine I'll do it. Hermione, what's wrong?" said Harry defeatedly. Hermione looked at Harry, then at Ron. "I've just come from a meeting that my muggle studies proffesor asked us all to come to." Ron looked at her blacky. "...And?" She took a deep breath, then said: "She told us that all 5th, 6th and 7th years are to take a potion that will take us 20 years into the future for a Study on Muggle Devices in that era. " The boys looked at her disbelievingly. "Are, are you serious?" choked Ron. Hermione nodded. "This school just gets weirder and weirder." muttered Ron. "Bloody Hell, the future..."  
  
*--*--*--*--*  
  
The 5th, 6th and 7th years of Hogwarts assembled in the Great Hall. They had all been told about the trip a couple of days ago and had been assured that the teachers in the future had been consulted. Now, all of them were holding a little glass filled with purple smoking liquid. Ron looked a bit sick, which was nothing compared to what Seamus looked like. He looked as if he was about to throw up at any moment. (The potion smelled like rotten fish) Ginny looked alright though, which had worried Ron at first, but now he was too worried about controlling his stomach to be worried about his younger sister. From some where behind them, they heard a loud moan, followed by: "Mal-foy. We can't drink this! It stinks!" they turned around just to see Malfoy rolling his eyes at Pansy Parkinson, who currently looked worse that Seamus and Ron put together. At that moment, anything that any of them was about to say was interupted by Dumbledore standing up, also holding a glass full of potion. "Attention! On the count of three, everybody with take their potion!" Prof. Mc Gonnagal stood up. "One." she said loudly and everybody held up thier glasses. "Two!" They brought them towards their faces. "Three!" Simultaniously, everybody downed their potion in one gulp. 'Funny," thought most of the students as the Great Hall swirled infront of their eyes. 'this tastes exactly like pumpkin juice.'   
  
*--*--*--*--*  
  
The first thing they saw when the school came back into focus was a large mermaid. They blinked a couple of times, then realised it was a painting. They all looked around Future Hogwarts. Surprisingly, not one thing had changed. "Trust me, Dumbledore isn't big on interior decorating." came a soft, feminine voice. The students whirled around to see a red-haired girl leaning against the wall. Her hair, while most of it was red, had a blond streak down the middle. It fell down in straight layers to the middle of her back. Her skin was as pale as snow, the only only blemish of sort was a group of freckles spattered across her nose. Her eyes were icy grey and most of the students swore they recognised them from somewhere. She wore a pair of black jeans, an emerald green three-quater shirt and black boots. Over her clothes, she wore the traditional Hogwarts cloak with a Slytherin badge on it. The one unusual thing about her was her facial expression. She was smirking exactly like Malfoy did when he was about to insult someone. "Ah, Miss Malfoy, how nice of you to join us." said Prof. Dumbledore. The girl's eyes flashed and the smirk dropped. "Prof. Dumbledore. I-" she got cut of by a loud explosion coming from a couple of floors above them. "Bye." she said quickly, turned on her heel and - dissappeard. "And that, students, is Mr.Malfoy's future daughter." They all turned to see Malfoy smirking in the exact same way the girl had been. Hermione put up her hand. "Yes, Miss Granger?" Hermione took a deep breath (A/N: She seems to be doing a lot of that lately, doesn't she?) "Well, if that is Malfoy's daughter, where did she get the red hair from?"  
  
  
*--*--*--*--*  
  
A/N: Well? What do you think? In the next chapter, we meet Anthony, Leah and Daniel. And also some romance to come!   
  
Please R/R! There is a wonderful little blue button down there just waiting to be clicked on! ^.^ 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Thanx to Kanzer for being my very first reviewer! ^.^ And a positive one too! Anyway, as promised, in this chapter, we meet a few new characters, and we find out who hates who, and who is obsessive over who! Please excuse any random bursts of insanity. I am currently watching my cousin bounce (literally) all over my room, with the added bonus of a massive sugar-high.   
  
What am I thinking writing at 02:30 in the morning? Maybe it's the fact I don't think... yeah, that could be it.  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing in this story belongs to me except the plot, Alex, Anthony, Daniel and any other characters you meet who are not in the Harry Potter series. The rest belongs to the one and only J.K. Rowling.   
  
  
  
Everybody immediately turned to look at their headmaster. He looked at Hermione thoughtfully. "I'm sorry Miss Granger. I don't think this is the right time to tell you." Hermione's face fell and a look of dissapointment covered it. It soon vanished as another explosion was heard, this time it was just one floor above them. "Potter!" screamed a very familiar voice and they heard footsteps rapidly approaching. They all saw two boys appear on the staircase, both laughing too much it looked like they couldn't even breath. One boy had brownish-red hair and blue eyes. He was wearing clothes which looked like they had been dragged across a warzone. The dark blue shirt he was wearing had three buttons missing, and the black jeans had several rips in it.   
  
The other had dark brown, messy hair and Harry's emerald green eyes. He was wearing a plain green t-shirt and blue jeans. Both of them had Gryffindor cloaks on. After hyperventilating for a few minutes, they both looked up, surprised to see a mass of students staring at them as if they'd lost their minds. Then, the boy with blue eyes grinned and reached into his pocket. They didn't see what he took out, but by the look on his face, it wasn't something innocent, like homework. (A/N: As if homework is innocent)   
  
"Excuse us for a second." he said and dragged the other boy to one side of a staircase. He lifted the thing he had taken out of his pocket over the bannister and held it carefully. The other boy looked over, as if he was watching for something. Or someone.  
  
"Not yet, not yet...NOW!" The first boy dropped the thing he was holding and after a couple of seconds, they heard a minature explosion, followed by "POTTER! WEASLEY! You two are in so much trouble!" The two boys burst into fits of laughter. Soon, a woman covered in red and gold paint appeared. She seemed to breathing rather heavily. She glared at the two boys who seemed to think that that was a good time to stop laughing. "Both of you. Detention" breathed the teacher, then stormed off. "She let us off easily, didn't she Danny?" said the green-eyed boy. The other glared at him. "My. Name. Is. Daniel." he said slowly, as if the brunette didn't understand English. The said brunette shrugged carelessly. Only then did they pay attention to the students watching them. The boy, whom we shall now call Daniel, opened his mouth to say something, but stopped abruptly when his eyes rested on Harry. His mouth still hanging open, he prodded the other boy, who followed his line of sight. His jaw joined Daniel's on the floor.   
  
"Catching flies, boys?" came another, different female voice. This time, it was a girl with pitch-black hair and lilac eyes°. Her skin was as pale as the last girls, although she didn't have any freckles. She was wearing a dark purple tanktop with blue shorts and ankle boots. Over her clothes, she wore a Slytherin cloak. Her cool gaze was fixed on the boys, who had finally lifted their jaws off of the ground. The other boy glared at her. "What do you want Stone?" he snapped. The girl smirked. "Now now, Anthony. Play nice infront of guests." she said smoothly. "Oh, come on Lexie, give them a break." came yet another female voice. The new girl looked exactly like 'Lexie', except she had blonde hair instead of black, and blue eyes instead of lilac. She was obviously this girls twin. 'Lexie' glared at her. "Leah, I told you. Do NOT to call me Lexie. You know I hate my name." The blonde, who was wearing a Gryffindor cloak, smirked, a mirror image of her sister. "Of course I do. That's why I call you that." 'Lexie' growled and stormed off, her cloak billowing behind her.   
  
Leah sighed and apologised to them, the boys included, for her sister's behaviour. "Now, now, Miss Stone. You should not be responsible for your sister." said Prof. Mc Gonnagal. "Thanks Professor. I'd better be going. Lunch time." At the mention of food, the two boys - Daniel and Anthony - snapped to attention. "Lunch time? Already?" said Anthony. Daniel rolled his eyes. "You really need a watch, you know that?" Anthony, in a random burst of immaturity, stuck his tongue out at Daniel. "Honestly, if you didn't look 16, I'd swear you were 3 year olds." said Leah, shaking her head grinning. A faint tinge of red covered Daniel's cheeks as the blonde walked off. Unfortunately (for him anyway) the 'Past Students' noticed this. As did Anthony. As the two boys walked off, you could hear this:  
  
"You like Leah. Wait until Sammy hears this. She's going to go into heart-failure."   
"You know, she's right. You do act like a three-year-old."  
"At least I don't like Lexie Stone's sister."  
"Oh yeah, that's right. You like Malfoy."  
"What!?! I do NOT!"  
"Denial is a stage, my friend..."  
  
++++++++++++  
  
° I have a thing with lilac eyes. Don't ask.  
  
A/N: Well? I mentioned Alex in the last chapter, but I didn't say that was Future Malfoy's name. Will we ever find out her name? Will I ever invent a plot for this thing? Probably not. Please R/R! I need the votes of confidence! :) 


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Hello again! I have finally gotten over my serious writer's block. Thanx to those people who reviewed. And I'm not giving away anything about who's who's kid. Maybe I'll tell you in the next chapter... maybe in this one.... you never know.  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, if you haven't figured it out by now, I don't own anything except Alex, Daniel, Anthony, Sammy, Future Malfoy, any other characters that appear in here and the plot. J.K. Rowling owns everything you recognise. Unfortunately, that includes Sirius and Draco :(   
  
  
  
After watching them dissappear down a staircase, Prof. McGonnagal cleared her throat. "Albus, maybe we should also make our way down to the hall. I believe there are some people expecting us." Prof. Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully. Mc Gonnagal turned to face the now very confused students. "Please follow us to The Great Hall." she announced, then turned on her heel and headed down a hall way. The teenagers shrugged and followed her, along with the other teachers, down the hall.   
  
They stopped abruptly outside the doors of The Hall. "Please excuse us for a moment" said Mc Gonnagal and she, Snape and Dumbledore entered the hall. They all looked at each other and Ron felt a tug on his sleeve. He turned around to see Ginny looking scared out of her mind. "What? What's wrong?" he said, automaticaly going into Older-Brother Mode. "Did.. did you see that girl?" she stuttered softly. Ron raised an eyebrow. "Gin, which girl, incase you didn't notice, there were three." (A/N: sorry, couldn't help myself. Quote from the first movie ^.^' Okay, I'll shut up now.) Ginny looked around nervously. "The girl with the red-hair. Like mine." A clear voice interupted her from saying anything else. "That 'girl with the red-hair' has a name, you know." Everyone turned around to see Malfoy's kid, this time accompanied with Lexie and another girl with brown hair. Ginny bit her lip. (A/N: Ow...) "Sorry, I just didn't know your name." she said slowly under the piercing gaze of the red-head. Lexie raised a single, pitch black eyebrow at Ginny and shot a questioning look at the brunette. The girl shrugged, then tilted her head towards the Future Malfoy and mouthed "Ask her." The red-head glared at the brown-haired girl. "Rebecca, if you have something to say, just say it." she said, her voice soft and dangerous. Rebecca swallowed anxiously. "No, no it's okay Jess. Go on." "Jess?" said Ron loudly. The red-head shot him a look which could have made Lord Voldemort run away screaming.  
  
"Yeah. 'Jess' as in Jessica. Jessica Malfoy. Why? What's it to you?" she said in a tone which clearly stated that Ron should be careful with his words. "Uh.. nothing. Nothing at all." said Ron, shooting a look at Malfoy. He glared back at him, daring him to say something. Ron decided against this and settled for a staring match. Ten minutes later, they were still at it. They only stopped shooting daggers at each other when Jessica sighed impatiently, pushed past them and lead the other two girls into the hall. A couple of moments later, the teachers exited the hall, all of them looking quite shaken except for Dumbledore. He cleared his throat. "Will everyone please follow me into the hall. They have prepared seats for us." All the students stopped whatever they were doing and obediantly followed their teachers into the Great Hall.   
  
++++++++   
  
As they entered the hall, they noticed a group of kids standing by the Teacher's Table. Hermione gasped a gripped Ron's arm tightly. He made a small, pain-filled noise and Hermione smiled apologetically, then pointed towards towarsds the 'Future Teachers'. Ron and Harry followed her line of sight, and, like the couple of boys before them, their jaws almost hit the ground. Sitting there, looking bored out of his mind, was a twenty-year older Sirius.   
  
By this time, they had reached the table and were now standing infront of the group of students. Future Dumbledore stood up and grinned at the Past Students. "It is a great pleasure in seeing all our past students standing here infront of us. These," he guestured towards the bunch of pupils watching them closely, "are our prefects and Head Boy and Girl. Sirius, please introduce the prefects for us." The said man blinked and looked at him blankly. After blinking a couple of times, he coughed and stood up."Uh, yeah. Okay, this is Sammy Kingston. She is in Ravenclaw." A girl with shoulder-length black hair stepped forward and gave them a small smile. "This is Leah Stone. She is in Gryffindor." Leah stepped forward and grinned at them. "This is Lexie Stone. She is in Slytherin." Nothing happened. Sirius rolled his eyes. "Will somebody please go and get Lexie from the kitchens."   
A girl stood up from one of the tables and dissappeared out the Great Hall. She soon returned with an annoyed-looking Slytherin glaring at her. "Nice of you to join us." Sirius said dryly. The girl looked up, saw Sirius and muttered a quiet apology. Very quiet.   
  
"Anyway, this is Heather Wood. She is in Hufflepuff." A girl with sandy-brown hair smiled and gave them a small wave. "Right. This is Anthony Potter. He is in Gryffindor." The boy stepped forward, slipping something under the table at the same time. Sirius noticed this and raised an eyebrow at him. He grinned innocently and Sirius shook his head, hiding the amused look that had crossed his face. "This is Caldon James. He is in Slytherin." A boy with hair as black as Lexie's nodded at them, looking as if he wanted to be any place but there. "This is Shane Rilano. He is in Hufflepuff." A boy with golden-blonde hair stepped foward, winked at the girls, then stepped back. "And finally, this is Aren de la Puerto." A good-looking boy with brown hair smiled at them and a few of the girls giggled. The look on Lexie's face indicated that she was trying to keep herself from throwing up. "I have a feeling she doesn't like him." said Ron quietly as Lexie was restrained from hexing the boy by Heather and Caldon. Sirius nodded at them and they all sat down at their respective tables. The future version of Prof.Mc Gonnagal stood up and introduced the Head Boy and Girl to them, then as she was about to say something else, the doors to the Great Hall burst open.  
  
++++++++  
  
A/N: Well?? Incase you didn't get that, here's a list of who's who's kid:  
  
Lexie and Leah --- Parvati's kids  
Sammy --- Padma's kid  
Daniel --- Ron's kid   
Anthony --- Harry and Hermione's kid *  
Jessica --- Ginny and Malfoy's kid  
Caldon James --- Blaise's kid (to me, Blaise is a girl.)   
Shane Rilano --- Pansy's kid (she actually got her own life after Hogwarts)  
Aren de la Puerto --- Lavender's kid (she went off on a holiday to Brazil, met his dad and they landed up falling in love) * *  
  
If I have forgotten anyone, just tell me and I'll tell you their parents next chapter.   
  
I probably won't be updating for a while, since school's starting again on Tuesday.   
  
* Sorry to anyone who doesn't like this couple. They don't really play a huge part in the fic, so just imagine her to be someone else.   
  
* * I have a weird obsession with Brazil .It's such a cool country!   
  
:) Well, please R/R. Any flames will be used to roast marshmellows at my school camp coming up in February. 


End file.
